


Circlet

by Claire



Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the click of metal that wakes Jacob up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circlet

It's the click of metal that wakes Jacob up, snapping around his wrists, cool against sleep-warmed skin.

"Told you I'd get you in cuffs one day." Joseph's amused voice reaches him.

Twisting around, Jacob looks behind him to see Joseph sitting on the end of the bed, smirking.

"Not funny, Joseph," Jacob mutters, tugging on the cuffs and feeling little give in them,

"Oh, I don't know," Joseph replies, reaching out and drawing a hand over Jacob's back. "Seems pretty funny from where I'm sitting."

Jacob shivers as Joseph's fingers move across his skin, light and tempting.

"I think I like you like this," Joseph comments. "Helpless. Just waiting for me to touch you."

Lifting a leg, Jacob nudges the other man with his foot. "Hardly helpless."

Joseph grins as he grab Jacob's ankle. "Helpless," he repeats, his thumb rubbing quickly over the inside of Jacob's ankle before he lets go, waiting until Jacob's lowered his leg back onto the bed before delivering a swift slap to his ass.

The gasp falls from Jacob's lips, even as he arches into the touch, heat spreading outwards from the handprint he knows Joseph's just left on his body.

Moving, Joseph shifts onto the bed, straddling Jacob's legs as his hands press against his ass, digging into the globes of flesh. "Helpless and unable to do anything but lie there and take what I give you."

Jacob pushes back into Joseph's touch, teeth biting at his lower lip as Joseph's fingers move in circles over his ass, moving closer and closer until fingertips brush over the entrance to his body.

Pulling at the cuffs that hold him to the bed, Jacob growls, low in his throat. "Damn you, Joseph, just fuck me already."

There's another slap to his ass as Joseph moves, reaching out to the grab the half-used tube of lube that's sitting on the bedside table. "You just had to ask."

The _I just did, you bastard_ dies in Jacob's throat; dies as Joseph's fingers, slick and steady press inside him.

The stretching's quick and perfunctory, but Jacob doesn't care, he just wants Joseph in him _now_. "Please--"

Joseph's laugh is soft as he pulls his fingers out of Jacob, low and careful as he moves, weight shifting slightly until there's something pressing against Jacob, hot and insistent.

Jacob pushes back, as much as he can with Joseph's weight on top of him and his hands cuffed to the bed. "C'mon--" But Joseph still doesn't move. "Fuck, Joseph, _please--_ "

The word snaps off, lost in a gasp as Joseph pushes inside, settling into Jacob in one thrust.

There's a press of lips against the back of his shoulder, light and barely there and Jacob would think he's imagining it if it wasn't for another and another, kisses dropped against skin, indiscriminately.

Joseph's hand is moving along his side, down over his hip and pressing between his body and the bed to wrap around Jacob's cock. The touch is sure and perfect, because Joseph knows this, knows how to take Jacob apart with hands and teeth and lips. Joseph's fingers are still slick with lube, and the glide of skin against skin is easy; languid, almost.

Pulling back, Joseph matches the movement of his hand to the motion of his cock in and out of Jacob's body, the twin sensations making Jacob's balls tighten. And he can feel it inside, slow and steady and needing to be out.

"Joseph--"

Another kiss against his shoulder as Joseph's thrusts speed up, the sound of skin sliding against skin nearly drowned out by the soft words dropping from Jacob's lips. And Jacob doesn't know what he's saying, doesn't care what the words are so long as Joseph just doesn't stop.

The grip on his cock tightens, Joseph's thumb brushing over his cockhead and slicking precome down Jacob's length, mixing it with the lube already easing the way.

Jacob's there, he is. Between Joseph's hand and his cock, he's _there_ , he just needs--

He arches as Joseph bites his shoulder, teeth digging into skin as a finger flicks against the head of his cock.

And Jacob's coming, balls tight and muscles clenching and emptying himself over Joseph's hand and onto the sheet beneath them. There's a soft groan from above him as Joseph stills, a moan that sounds like Jacob's name muffled by Joseph's lips against his flesh.

Jacob bites down on the whimper than threatens to leave his throat as Joseph's softening cock slips out of his body, banks down the moan as Joseph's fingers circle his wrists, releasing the handcuffs and freeing him.

"So," Joseph says, after long seconds, voice wrecked and still lying on top of Jacob. "Are we keeping the handcuffs?"

And Jacob just laughs and nods.


End file.
